We propose to create a multi-disciplinary pre-doctoral training program in the neurobiology of aging that addresses the training of Ph.D. and D.O./Ph.D. students as future researchers in an area of critical need due to the graying of America. The training program emanates from the recent creation of the Institute for Aging and Alzheimer's Research (IAADR) at the University of North Texas Health Science Center-Fort Worth (UNTHSC-FW), which was formed to enhance and focus research, training, and outreach in preventable brain aging. Under the direction of Dr. James W. Simpkins, this training program will recruit outstanding Ph.D. and D.O./Ph.D. students into training that includes a rigorous, existing didactic curriculum as well as new training activities, including a neurobiology of aging course, a neurobiology of aging seminar series, a neurobiology of aging journal club, and an annual Trainee Symposium. The proposed preceptors have a strong record of training undergraduate and graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, and are well funded and well published in the neurobiology of aging. The training program will complement and enhance the already excellent record of the institution in pre-doctoral training, particularly in the recruitment of minorities into pre-doctoral training. Finally, we will create a 10-component program of monitoring the success of our trainees and the training program. The program envisioned is a vital part of an overall effort of the UNTHSC-FW to enhance research and training into the causes, treatments and prevention of brain aging and its consequential diseases.